ラフリイ せえんぱい
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Tulisan para asisten tentang Senpai dengan Kohainya . Bisa dibilang sequel MSB . Chappy 2 : IshiTsuru
1. The extra ordinary parents

ラフリイ せえんぱい

.

.

Created by :

Malconette Tara

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Maafkan saya Om Yabuno Tenya . Saya sudah menistakan para chara anda .

.

.

Genre :

Humor ( Can't stop think of it ! )

.

.

.

Rated :

K +

.

.

.

Pairing :

HiroMasa

.

.

Writed by :

Mido sang asisten kuat

.

.

Warn !

OOC , tanda baca kurang , EYD tak memenuhi kuota , absurd , awkward , nonsense , biyung tenan , dan . . . ga tau ah .

Mido_Reize

Login

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yeah , I'm back ! senangnya ! #bercucuranairmata . Gw sangat senang karena akhirnya , setelah blog gw di hack oleh seseorang ( Megane ) , gw bisa menumpahkan segenap perasaan yang membuncah di dada !

Stop with that bacrit .

Kali ini gw akan menulis tentang hari hari gw bersama bos tercintah , Kira Hiroto . Dan dibumbui dengan Masaki sebagai pelengkapnya .

Gw pikir , Cuma gw lah yang menderita menjadi asisten bos tak berperi kebinatangan tersebut . Ternyata TIDAK !

Terbukti dengan Masaki yang manyun manyun kalo ngeliat babehnya sedang error . Gw akan membuangnya ke blog ini , dan ini semua hasil pengamatan gw sebagai asisten serta pengakuan Masaki . Sendiri .

**1. STARLINE yang BERAKHIR DENGAN MAUT**

Hari itu , Masaki duduk di bangku penumpang , di sebelahnya si geblehk , dan gw di belakang maenin netbook

Masaki kesel lantaran lagu yang diputer " Starline " mulu . Kalo lagunya udah habis , diputer lagi . Udah habis . Puter lagi . Masaki stoic . Gw sendiri ga terpengaruh . Kenapa ? gw udah masang ear plug karena tau bakalan begini jadinya .

Oh , kohai ku , Kariya . Elu baru sekali mengalami yang kayak gini . Gw , udah bermiliaran kali mengalaminya !

_yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki  
taisetsu na egao tame ni  
kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

_mada hitoribocchi tayorinai hikari demo  
mada kurayami ni kiesou na kodoku demo _

_aa mitsuketan da mune ni aru ohisama  
hatashitai to kokoro kara negau yume _

_yozora ni matataku hoshi-tachi tsuyoku hakanaku kagayaki  
taisetsu na egao no tame ni  
kibou wo egaku ryuusei ni nare_

Hayo , nyanyi kan ? Ngaku !

Setelah lagu diputar ulang yang ke – 239 kalinya , Kariya menukar lagu tersebut dengan lagu

lain .

Hiroto : Kok dimatiin ?

Masaki : Bosen ah .

Hiroto : Puter lagi !

Masaki : Bosen ! Houkago Chemistry lah ! _( nyari lagu HC di layar )_

Hiroto : PUTER LAGI ! _(ngotot , sambil ngegrepe layar touch screen dvd player , mata tetep ke _

_arah depan)_

Masaki : Jangan ! _( nampar tangan Hiroto )_

Hiroto : Hih ! bandel amat sih ! Tou – san potong uang jajan mu ya ! _(nampar tangan Kariya )_

Masaki : Biarin ! asal jangan mendengarkan lagu terlaknat itu berulang kali !

Gw - nyiapin pelampung keselamatan

Hiroto : JANGAN DITUKER !

Hiroto langsung ngelepas setir !

Gw : WOI ! AWAS ! WOI !

CKIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT . Dia banting setir ke kanan dan muter 3600 . Ban mobil sampai bunyi , dan kami nyaris menabrak truk container setinggi 6 meter !

Air bag langsung keluar .

Gw , Kariya , Hiroto masih belum bisa mngendalikan mental kami . Dada gw aja masih kembang kempis

Hiroto : Kmfff fffff ffff

Kariya : _ (nyingkirin air bag ) _ngomong apa sih ? !

Hiroto : Makanya jangan ngelawan !

Kariya : Tuker lagu doang kok !

Hebat lu , Hir . Lu punya garis keturunan dengan AQJ . Bedanya AQJ gara gara masih di bawah umur , elu mah gara gara sepotong tembang " Starline "

2. **DISASTER of KUNJUNGAN ORANG TUA**

Hiroto dapat undangan untuk hari kunjungan ortu , dimana setiap ortu akan datang ke kelas anaknya untuk melihat prestasinya .

Tentu bagi ortu , inilah kesempatan untuk memamerkan prestasi anaknya . Begitu juga dengan Hiroto . Dengan ilmu Kimia Kariya , dia anak yang bisa dibanggakan.

TIDAK bagi Kariya

Dia paling benci saat seperti ini . Hah ? dia ga punya skill ? NOPE ! dia paling benci kalau papi nya datang . Kenapa ? kenapa ?

Kita akan melihatnya sekarang ini .

-0-0-0-

Sensei : rumus kimia untuk besi ?

Kariya : Fe . Ferrum .

Sensei : Yak , benar . Untuk sementara , Kariya memimpin dengan skor 95 selisih 5 dengan Hikaru

Jadi , apa yang Kariya benci ?

Sabar . . lihat kelanjutaannya

Sensei : Ada berapa jumlah kulit electron ?

Kariya : _(ngacungin tangan ) _8 .

Sensei : Ya . Kariya hebat

The show is begin !

Hiroto : HEBAT KAMU , NAAAKKK ! _(tepuk tangan , terus loncat ke arah bangku Kariya ) _ITU BARU ANAK TOU – SAN !

Mungkin para ortu kaget , yang melakukan kegilaaan barusan adalah seorang direktur pucet yang memimpin Kira Corp . Lebih kaget lagi kalo melihat ada bawang merah mutan yang bisa lompat

Dan show tak berhenti sampai disitu .

Hiroto ngeledakin confetti , pas bertaburan di seisi ruang kelas . Terus motret Kariya dari berbagai sudut , lalu tereak ,

" MASAKI IS THE BEST ! ELU SEMUA MESTI TAU KALO DIA ITU DEWA KIMIA ! DEWA KIMIA ! ELU BAKALAN MAMPUS DIBUATNYA ! WAHAHAHAHAHA ! "

Dia menepuk pundak bahu Kariya sampai yang ditepuk tersungkur ke depan , menabrak teammate sekaligus uke nya , Hikaru . Nebarin kembang 7 rupa , menari dan menyanyi mengelilingi kelas , terus narek kerah salah satu ortu pria di situ dan bilang ,

" ANAKMU HARUS TUNDUK SAMA KARIYA ! ATAU GW TENDANG SELANGKANGAN LU ! NGERTI ! "

Si ortu yang tau Hiroto terkena parents complex , ho-oh aja .

Kariya yang bersusah payah bangkit dari sungkurannya , kembali menabrak Hikaru yang saat itu sedang epilepsy mendadak , lantaran Hiroto menepuk punggungnya lagi . LAGI .KALI INI PAKE TONGKAT BASEBALL .

Setelah itu :

Sensei – naek ke atas meja

Para ortu – ngibrit ke luar kelas

Security – menjinakkan Hiroto dengan Whiscas

Hikaru – dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat ( baca : klinik )

Kariya – terkena beberapa penyakit sekaligus : koma , epilepsy , amnesia , dan bipolar disorder

**3. UDAH DIBAWA , NIH !**

Tau gak , kasus tentang gw yang nyelipin belut listrik di kursi bos gw ?

Kasus yang sama menimpa si malang Kariya .

Di siang hari , Kariya baru saja latihan sepbol dengan team mate nya . Capek lah .

Dan ada satu telepon yang berujung keganasan Kariya di kantor kami .

Kariya : _ (di telepon ) _moshi – moshi ?

Hiroto : MASAKI ! AMBILKAN FLASHDISK TOU – SAN !

Masaki budeg sementara .

Kariya : Ano , Tou – san ?

Hiroto : CEPETAN AMBIL ! DI RUMAH !

Kariya : _(balik tereak ) _DI RUMAH ?

Hiroto : IYAH ! URGENT NIH ! CEPETAN AMBILLL ! NANTI KLIENNYA GA JADI INVEST !

Kariya : Tapi Masa – chan #hah? lagi di gak –

Hiroto : INI DARURAT NAK ! DA-RU-RAT !

Kariya : HAI' , HAI' , HAI' !

Kariya langsung cabut dari chugakko

Sesungguhnya , Hiroto terlalu lebay melebihi para lebayers yang ada di dunia ini . Dan gw hanya bisa starring , ketika dia bilang gini , habis nelepon Kariya ,

" Siang panas begini , enaknya ngerjain anak sendiri. " abis itu narok kaki di atas meja . Enak banget idupnya . Ketika gw dan Kariya jatuh bangun guling – guling lompat sana sini , dia seenak udelnya aja ngasih perintah .

Dan sejujurnya gw kasihan sekaligus takut sama Kariya .

Dia cerita dengan penuh hasrat membara ke gw , gimana perjalanan nerakanya itu ,

Dia cabut dari skull , nungguin bus , eh , ga taunya busnya penuh . Jadi ,dia nunggu hampir 25 menit di halte . Pas udah dapet , dia pun duduk dengan muka letiiih banget .

Mending gw ceritainnya dengan sudut pandang Kariya aja kali ya .

_**Kariya's Side**_

Gileee , capek banget gw . Lagian kenapa FD Tou-san ketinggalan ? gw melemaskan badan . Gw ngeliatin Hikaru yang gw tarik untuk menemani gw . Sama lemesnya .

" ANGKAT TANGAN ! "

Tiba – tiba gw kaget pas ngeliat ada orang pake baju item semua , megang revolver , ngancem kita semua .

" JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK ! "

Ada satu penumpang yang hebohnya minta ampun , langsung teriak " AAAAAAAA ! " muter – muter bus , sambil goyangin tangan ke udara . Heran deh . Ngapain nih orang ?

Dan gerakan orgil itu memancing sang repolper , memainkan script umpan . Hikarulah yang jadi sanderanya . Gw , selaku glekkekasihglek nya , ga bisa tinggal diam . Gw yang udah stress banget langsung menyerang si repolper .

" HEH ! JANGAN BIKIN GW STRESS YA ! GW CUKUP BERSABAR ATAS APA YANG GW ALAMIN ! ELU JANGAN NAMBAH NAMBAH ! "

Gw tendang peep si repolper . Berhasil ! Dia melepaskan Hikaru . Tapi , repolper masih di tangan . Tembak sana sini . Dan mengenai satu keranjang belanjaan berisi ayam jantan masih idup .

" AYAMKUUUU ! " tereak si pemilik

PETOK ! PETOK !

Ayamnya panic , terbang dan loncat ke arah si repolper . Yang dilakukan ayam itu sungguh bijaksana . Mendarat di atas mata si perampok lalu . . .

PRET ! Pup tepat di atasnya . Si repolper tereak – tereak ,

" MATAKUUU ! ASTAGA ! MATAKUUU ! HARUSNYA PAKE CONTACT LENS TADIII ! "

Kita akan memepelajari gejala yang dialaminya di cabang biologi pupkologi .

Supir langsung memberhentikan bus lalu membuka pintunya . Gw dengan penuh hasrat , langsung loncat keluar . Tapi kemalangan belum selesai . Gw mendarat di atas selokan , lalu JEBRET !

Hikaru memandang gw naas . Gw ga peduli yang penting gw sampe ke rumah .

Sampe di rumah , gw ambil FD , cepet – cepet ganti baju , lalu keluar lagi . Gw ga mau naik bus . Phobia gw udah bertambah yaitu "Naek bus bersama ayam "

Gw ambil sepeda dari garasi dan ngebonceng Hikaru . Pergi ke kantor bokap . Perjalanan tak semulus yang gw kira , karena . . .

MACET

Untung gw naik sepeda dan nyelap nyelip *btw , gw ngegores mobil orang . Setidaknya 5 mobil * . Setelah sampai paling depan , penyebab macetnya adalah ?

ULAR LEPAS ! Ada ular sawah melintang di jalan . Katanya sih , ularnya kelaparan . Pas mau di anter ke kebun binatang , ularnya melihat seekor ayam jantan yang ada di jalan . karena tak dikunci , tuh ular seeenaknya aja lompat ke arah si ayam . *baru baru ini gw tau , ayamnya sama dengan ayam yang gw temui di bus *

HIIIIII !

Gw ngibrit dari jalan raya , meninggalkan sepeda gw beserta Hikaru yang sakit ayannya kambuh lagi .

Sampe di kantor ? apa yang terjadi ?

_**End of Kariya 's Side**_

Suara pintu kantor diketuk .Terlihat Kariya yang rupanya tak berbentuk lagi . Pencampuran antara kucing kampong disambit dan kucing tak berkulit

Hiroto : Masa – chan ?

Masaki : I .. . ini flashdisk nya . . .

Hiroto : Wah , kamu telat . Investor nya udah datang . Lagian , Tou – san udah bawa Flashdisk nya , kok . Udah , balik ke sekolah sono .

Kariya ?

Awan hitam muncul di sekeliling dirinya .

Hiroto : Ma – masaki ?

Kariya terlihat horrible . Gw ambil ancang ancang untuk meninggalkan kantor .

3 . . .

2 . . .

1 . . .

START !

" WADDAFUQ ! YOU B**** ! #$%^&&^$#^%^&%&^%&^ YOU ARE THE BULL**** GUYS I EVER FIND ! GW AKAN MENGUTUK ELU MENJADI PERGEDEL GORENG ! DAN SEMENIT SEKALI ELU AKAN BERUBAH MENJADI BAKWAN BU MINAH ! #%# # # #$ %$##$$%%% "

Stepler dilempar ke Hiroto dan YAH MELESET ! Masaki ngebanting meja . Ototnya jadi sekekar Vin Diesel .

" AAAAA ! GODZIRA ! "

Hikaru yang sembuh dari epilepsinya , ketakuatan melihat Kariya yang berubah menjadi kucing jadi jadian .

" HIKARU ! "

" Y – y – ya ? "

" Extend Zone "

" Nani ? "

" EXTEND ZONE , ANAK DODOL ! "

" KAU MAU MENGHANCURKAN KANTOR ? "

" *DEATHGLARE * "

" Ba – ba – baiklah . "

KABOOOOM ! BLARRR !

Untung gw udah kabur . Dari kejauhan gw menyaksikan gedung Kira Corp yang luluh lantak . Asiikk , cuti 2 buln nih .

Hiroto sendiri ?

Dia mengkeret kayak anak kecil ketauan nyurik dompet Obama .

-0-0-0-

Sekian , minna . Gw ngantuk nih . Saat ini Kariya nginep di rumah gw , lantaran kesel sama bokapnya .

Mata aissho .

Logout

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**TSUDZUKETA**

Yak , chap 1 selese !

Senengnya menistakan Hiroto lagi !

Gomen kalo jelek , soalnya buatnya pas ngantuk berat .

Eniwei ,

Katanya ada Inazuma Eleven Revolution yah ? abis Galaxy , muncul lagi yang baru . Temen Malco yang bilang . Dia gak ngasih URL nya . Nyari di google yang keluar malah nama hissatsunya Dark Raimon .

Review , view , view . . .

Malconette Tara

The Lethal Revolver


	2. Failed Divide et Empira

ラフリイ せえんぱい

.

.

Created by :

Malconette Tara

.

.

.

Disclaimer :

Maafkan saya Om Yabuno Tenya . Saya sudah menistakan para chara anda .

.

.

Genre :

Humor ( Can't stop think of it ! )

.

.

.

Rated :

K +

.

.

.

Pairing :

IshiTsuru

.

.

Writed by :

Toramaru sang asisten iklan Whiscas

.

.

Warn !

OOC , tanda baca kurang , EYD tak memenuhi kuota , absurd , awkward , nonsense , biyung tenan , dan . . . ga tau ah .

Utsutora_11

Login

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Asisten tegar is back . Hah ? asistennya si Tegar ? bukan ! bukan ! gw bukan manajernya !

Hhhh , kayaknya gw masuk ke Corp yang salah deh .

Gouenji makin menjadi jadi absurdnya dan diragukan kewarasannya dalam ber divide et impera di Fifth Sector . Tsurugi , sang kohai , sudah berbusa ngingetin dia , supaya menghentikan ' all of his laga kambing ' . Tetep aja ga mempan .

Nah , yang ingin gw curahkan adalah perasaan kohai yang tertindas , tertusuk , tersembilu , dan tertekan . Yah , gw paham aja . Karena gw merasakan hal yang sama , bahkan lebih parah dari itu .

Gw hampir dipecat karena ngasih e – mail ke sekolah yang salah , padahal mantan striker itu yang ngasih alamat e – mail .

Gaji gw dipotong karena dia bilang kerja gw ga becus padalan gw lembur terus menerus .

Lembur yang berkepanjangan . . .

Hhhh . . . (( ' –' ))

Enough !

1 . **RAMBUTKU PUTIH SEPERTI ?**

**Banyak anak kecil gak tau mode. **

Begitu kata Shuuji . Tapi , gw enggak sepenuhnya membenarkan ucapan dia . Begitu juga dengan Tsurugi . Yang gw tau , dia salah mode . Anak kecil tak pernah berbohong ! USHISHISHI #ketawaKogure

_flashback_

Gw , bareng Shuuji dan Tsurugi , belanja untuk pesta perpisahan teman kami yang di mutasikan ke Hokkaido .

Gw ga tau kenapa Tsurugi yang sok cool itu bisa ikutan dalam acara gaje ini . Yang jelas dialah pemegang troll barang , dengan muke juteknya yang khas .

Saat kami sedang memilih milah barang , ada anak kecil yang nangisnya kenceng banget . Dengan insting 'onii chan ' nya , Shuuji menghampiri anak itu .

Shuuji : Kenapa ? siapa namamu ?

X : Yu – Yura . . . Hiks …

Shuuji : kenapa menangis ?

Yura : Aku terpisah dari ibuku .

Kami semua sepakat untuk mengantar Yura ke bagian Information .

" Perhatian kepada seluruh pengunjung Japanmarket , seorang anak perempuan telah ditemukan di pusat belanja bagian minuman , bernama Yura dengan ciri ciri fisik rambut dikepang 2 , poni yang mencuat ke atas , memakai baju dress pink , pipi chubby #gaperlu , bermata onyx . Bagi orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya , silakan menjemputnya di bagian 'informasi ' . JANGAN NAROK ANAK DI SINI ! WASPADALAH ! KATA BUNG NAPI ! "

Gw tau kalimat yang di caps lock itu pasti kerjaannya si Malco , ternyata dia yang nge – hack blog gw . MANA GAK NYAMBUNG PULA .

Akhirnya , Yura kembali kepada orang tuanya , dan disinilah kata – kata mutiara anak itu keluar .

Kaa – san Yura : Arigatou . .Maaf telah merepotkan anda .

Shuuji : Ah , tidak apa – apa .

Tou – san : Kamu sudah bilang terima kasih ?

Yura : _Un ( belum ) . . _

Kaa – san Yura : Ayo , Yura .

Yura dengan To the point , To the crot , dan to the jlub , bilang kayak gini ,

" Mbah , makasih ya . "

Apa ? ga jelas ? okelah

" MBAH , MAKASIH YA . "

Kurang jelas ?

" **MBAH , MAKASIH YA . "**

Lho , minta lagi ?

" _**MBAH , MAKASIH YA ."**_

#authordisambitrameramesamashuujifc #kenapaMalcoyangdisambit!yangbikinkansiTora #iya,tapiotaksemuainiadalahelu!

Reaction from :

Mbak mbak informasi sama ortu Yura – keringet dingin , iyalah , siapa juga yang ga tau Shuuji Ishido ?

Yura – masih dengan muka polos tanpa dosa

Shuuji – membeku , mengerak , mematung ,membisu , terpaku . Tatapan mata kosong .

Tsurugi – masih megang troller , Ngegigit bibir bawah , nahan ketawa _(gw ga tau dia mau menjaga imej coolnya atau apa )_ , walau terakhirnya dia guling – guling ketawa

Gw – megangin perut , ketawa abis – abisan , sambil disertai feeling bakalan dimarahi abis – abisan sama

Shuuji van Ishido van koelkast van spooky van koeloer van boeloek .

Kita tahu kalau warna rambut shuuji putih tulang . Kita ketahui bersama pula , **anak kecil tak pernah berbohong . **Warna rambut yang menyebabkan dia dibilang ' kakek ' oleh Yura .Berarti itu salah dia sendiri kenapa memelihara serabut kapas di kepala .

_End of plesbek_

Sejak saat itulah , Shuuji agak trauma ngeliat anak kecil . Kantor dia tinggalin . Diam – diam dia pergi ke Inazuma Tower lalu jerit ,

" APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU TUHAN ? KENAPA RAMBUT KECE GW DAN ANAK KECIL TAK DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK SALING MEMAHAMI ?! KENAPA TUHAN ?! KENAPA ? ! "

Dramatisasi yang terlalu berlebihan ini mengakibatkan gw lah yang terkena imbasnya

Jadilah gw terkena lembur disaster . bukan hanya gw , Hika dan Kuroki juga terkena efek ' dramatisasi rambut ' itu . Gw , sebagai atasan mereka , agak kasihan . Soalnya mereka udah berkeluarga , otomatis mereka juga punya ' kerjaan ' juga di rumah .

Mukashi Mukashi , Tsurugi datang membawa pencerahan .

" Dikasih aksen aja . " ceplos Tsurugi , di suatu pagi .

" Ak – sen ? " Shuuji berhenti nyayatin lengan tangannya yang bertuliskan , ' I HATE LITTLE GIRL '

" Ya . Seperti Hakuryuu , yang ngasih aksen platinum keunguan di belakangnya . "

" Oh ya ? " Shuuji kayak bos O2N

" Yang cocok untukmu , warna biru turquoise . Sama seperti Kazemaru – senpai . "

" Tapi ,aku tidak mau kehilangan rambut putih tulang ini . "

" Aku bilang ' aksen ' . Bukan warnai rambut ! "

" Oh . Iya , iya "

Akhirnya , dia nurut .

Itulah kenapa , Shuuji punya aksen warna biru di rambutnya . Biar gak dikira udah uzur , padalan umurnya masih 20 – an . Mangkanya , uban jangan dipeihara .

**2 . Nikah ? sama siapa ?**

Gw ga tau siapa yang salah . Yang jelas kejadian yang satu ini bikin geger satu kelas SEED . Dan Tsurugi , dengan napsu cerita ke gw

Biar gampang , gw akan menceritakannya dengan side dia . Seperti yang Mido lakukan .

_Tsurugi ' s Side_

Ini terjadi ketika sepbol sudah terbebas dari Fifth Sector . Udah merdeka .

Jadi , seluruh mantan SEED yang pingin nambah ilmu , boleh datang ke FS kalo mau . Diadakannya setiap hari Minggu jam siang .

Gw termasuk salah satunya

Siapa juga yang ga mau dapet ilmu . GRATIS pula .

One day , ketika gw masuk , yang ngajar si Mbah Shuuji .

Gw orangnya mood moodan . Hari ini , gw bertengkar dengan Tenma . Habis habisan . Makanya , gw ga niat ikut hari itu .

Tapi ,kaki gw lah yang maksa gw untuk ikut .

" FIFA berdiri pada tahun bla bla guk guk dung dung cuih prêt "

Gw ga konsen .

Akhirnya , gw ingin izin dari situ .

Masalahnya gimana gw izin ?

Gw ga mungkin bilang , " Maaf , hari ini saya ga mood " ato " Hari ini saya bertengkar dengan Tenma . Jadi saya ga mood " . Gw bakal disepak dengan Fire Tornado kalo berani bilang gitu

Aha , gw punya ide . Kebetulan si Tenma ada kondangan ke acara kawin Aki nee dengan Ichinose . Di situ , gw akan minta maap sama dia dan ikut kondangan .Bukankah hal yang biasa jika menemani pretkekasihpret kondangan ?

" Ada yang mo nanyak ? " kata Mbah.

Gw ngacungin tangan . Gw langsung maju ke depan . Terus , bisik – bisik sama Shuuji .

" Maaf , saya mau permisi . "

" Ke mana ? "

" Saya mau menemani Tenma ke pernikahan Aki nee ."

" Na – nani ? bisa ulangi ? " gak kedengaran .

" Saya dan Tenma ke pernikahan A – "

" OOH ! " Dia tereak begitu dan ngelanjutin , " Oke , oke . Kamu boleh pergi ! "

Buset . Gw ga nyangka ijinnya akan sekelar ini . Tadinya gw ingin berbalik dan bilang , " Sori pren , gw cuma bercanda . " Maka , gw akan terkena Hukum Kirchoff , sigma I masuk = sigma I keluar ( kalo ga tau , tanya sama Trio Fisika , Alpha Gamma Beta ) . Gw akan dibolak – balik dengan Bakunetsu Screw nya .

Gw langsung cabut dari FS . Dan sesuai rencana , gw akan minta mangap ke Tenma , ikut kondangan , MAKAN GRATIS ,DEH .

-0-0-0-

Hari Minggu berikutnya , gw datang ke FS , buwat belajar .

Pas buka kelas , Sensei Hika belum datang , ada beberapa anak yang lagi ngobrol .

" EH ! SELAMAT YAA ! " Tiba – tiba Isozaki nepuk punggung gw dengan hypernya . Ada apa ini ? yang lain juga ngerubungin gw .

" Uwaw , kamu masih muda lho . " kata seorang anak yang gw gak kenal .

" Sudah ' melakukan ' ? " Lama – lama fic ini akan berubah menjadi rated T .

" CHOTTO MATTE ! Ada apa sih ? ' melakukan ' ? melakukan apa ? ! "

Giliran mereka yang bingung . Gw pun makin biyung .

" Tapi , kata Shuuji – san . . . "

" ELU NIKAH SAMA TENMA ! " Tereak Isozaki .

" HAAH ? "

" Elhoh ? Shuuji bilangnya begitu . "

_Plesbek_

" Anak – anak , ayo kita doakan Tsurugi . Karena saat ini , mungkin dia sedang curious dengan ijab kabulnya . "

Maka satu kelas hening cipta .

_End_

" GA ADA KOK ! DIA SALAH DENGAR ! SEMUANYA SALAH PAHAM ! GW MASIH PERJAKA WOI ! "

Yang paling gw sesalkan , KENAPA TEMAN – TEMAN GW MENELAN BULAT – BULAT PENJELASAN DARI SHUUJI ?

Gw pun ngejelasin hal yang sebenarnya . Gw bilang 'Saya mau menemani Tenma ke pernikahan Aki nee " . Yang kedua kalinya gw bilang ' Saya dan Tenma ke pernikahan A – " . Bagian situ terpotong . Mungkin dia pikir , GW DAN TENMA MENUJU KE PERNIKAHAN , BAKAL NIKAH , NGUCAPIN IJAB KABUL !

Gila ! umur gw masih 14 tahun , WOI !

Gimana caranya gw ngejelasin ke dia bahwa gw gak nikah ? Apa yang harus gw bilang saat Hari Minggu berikutnya ketika dia ngajar ?

Panik , gw ngobrol dengan Kariya .

" Kar , gimana nih , Kar ? "

" Yasud . Ajak aja si Tenma kesini . Pura – pura jadi bini lu . Selese kan ? "

Anjuran dia sama sekali tak membantu . Yang ada malah bikin membatu

Parahnya , Kariya ngasih tau hal ini sama Uke gw lalu Tenma ngomong ke gw dan bilang ,

" Ku dengar , anak mantan SEED bernama Tsurugi Kyousuke , menikah dengan Tenma . Itu kamu ? "

Gw , yang notabenenya baru saja berbaikan dengannya , mati – matian menjelaskan , kalo semua salah paham . Gw ga menikah dengan siapapun . Tenma agak menyangkal , dengan nada agak sedih ,

" Nama Tenma di dunia kan banyak , Kyousuke . " Gw sambil mencium punggung tangannya , pun berikrar di depan dia , satu – satunya orang yang paling gw cintai cuma satu ,Matsukaze Tenma , si nomor punggung 8 Raimon . #author terkena internal bleeding.

Hari Minggu terlaknat itu pun tiba

Gurunya udah datang , yang ternyata SHUUJI BUDEG itu .

" Ohayou , minna "

" Ohayou ! "

Lalu , dia tersenyum ke arah gw .

" Ogenki desuka , Tsurugi ? " Seolah olah dia mengatakan , " How 'bout your first night ? " Horny banget .

Dia mendatangi gw dan menepuk bahu gw .

Oh mampuslah gw .

_End of Tsurugi 's side _

Begitu .

Kabarnya , dia udah meluruskan masalah tersebut . Pokoknya aman- aman sajalah . Tenma yang tadinya ngambek , juga sudah kembali seperti sedia kala .

Ah , gw harus log out . Kasian Tsurugi , dia jadi budak Yuuka .

Mata Rainen , minna !

Log out

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hyaa , Rafurii Senpai sampai pada chappy 2 !

Tsurugi terlihat innocence di poin 2 , Malco sangat suka bagian ini ! KyouTen juga diselipkan sedikit . Jadinya , chara Shuuji tak terlalu kelihatan .

Review , ya .

Malconette Tara

The Lethal Revolver


End file.
